


Netflix and Chill the Solangelo Way

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: A Netflix and hoodie prompt for Solangelo. Specifically, Nico steals Will's hoodie to make him stay home and then lets Will pick what to watch and can’t stop making comments during it.





	Netflix and Chill the Solangelo Way

**Author's Note:**

> Written and originally posted to my Tumblr in 2015.  
> *I don't own these characters.  
> **Let me know if you see any errors!

Will sighed in frustration as he rifled through his closet again. And again didn’t find what he was looking for. He slammed his closet shut and went to the living room, intending to ask his boyfriend.

“Nico, have you seen my-” He stopped in his tracks in the doorway. “What are you wearing?”

“Nothing.”

Will gaped at the small figure sitting on the couch, mostly hidden by an orange hoodie. “Nothing? Why are you wearing my hoodie?”

“Just cause.”

Will sighed. “Nico. I kinda need it. It’s freezing out there.”

Nico shrugged, apparently unconcerned. “So stay home.”

“Nico, I told you, I can’t.”

“Why not? It’s a holiday.”

“I have some research to do at the library. I’ve got that paper that’s due-”

“In two weeks, Solace,” Nico interjected, lifting his head to look at him. He stuck his lip out deliberately.

“That’s besides the point. Oh don’t pout, Nico. That’s not fair.” Will sat down beside Nico on the couch and reached for his hands. Nico pulled his hands away before Will could touch him though.

“What’s not fair is my boyfriend leaving me home alone on not only a holiday, but the first day free you’ve had in weeks,” Nico said angrily. 

“Nico, come on, don’t be like that, please.”

Huffing, Nico tugged the hoodie over his head and shoved it at Will before getting up and walking away from him. “Take your stupid hoodie.”

Will stood and dropped the hoodie, choosing to follow Nico. But Nico was through their bedroom door before he could catch him. “Nico, wait! Don’t slam the- door.” Will sighed, ran his hands through his hair, and rubbed his face. Making a split second decision, he went back to the living room.

Will was sitting on the couch an hour later when Nico came out. Nico jumped in surprise when he saw Will was still home but he closed off his face to hide it a second later.

“I thought you were going to the library,” Nico said nonchalantly, determined not to let Will see he cared.

Will stood up. He reached out and pulled an unresisting Nico into the circle of his arms. Nico couldn’t stop himself from snuggling against his chest and Will kissed his head. “You were right. I haven’t had a day free to spend with you in a long time. I’m sorry. So I called my study buddies, told them I wouldn’t be coming, and then ordered pizza for us that’s sitting in the oven waiting and we are gonna watch Netflix and stuff our faces.”

Nico lifted his head and smiled up at Will. “Can we watch something besides Disney?” he asked.

“What’s wrong with Disney?” The frown on Will’s face was evident in his voice.

“I’m a little tired of watching the same old recycled cliches that are found in every Disney movie.”

“Ok fine. How bout ‘Monster High’?”

Nico shrugged. “That sounds alright. Let me get the pizza and drinks while you start it.”

Nico pulled out of Will’s arms and started for the kitchen. Only to be stopped by Will, who pulled him in for a scorching kiss that left Nico breathless and dizzy. Smirking, Will turned Nico towards the kitchen and gave him a gentle push.

Thirty minutes later, they were situated on the couch, Nico sitting on one end with Will laying stretched out, with pizza boxes and a two liter soda they were sharing sitting on the floor beside them.

“What do you think so far?” Will asked.

Nico suddenly snorted. “‘Clawd’? Yeah, that’s original.”

“Hey, I’m watching this. Be quiet.”

Nico rolled his eyes but took another bite of pizza to keep his mouth occupied. He kept quiet for a few more minutes but it didn’t last.

“What kind of monster is Cleo exactly?”

Will sighed and lifted his head off of Nico’s thigh. “Really Nico?”

“Well, if she’s the actual Cleopatra, how is she a teenager? Why isn’t she old like a mummy or   
something else that’s immortal?”

Will groaned and hung his head. “Just watch and shut up, Deathboy.”

Nico sighed but once again took a big bite of pizza. It wasn’t enough to stop him though.

“They just had to do the ‘vampires versus werewolves’ thing, didn’t they?”

Will shot up off the couch and yelled, “Ugh, Nico!”

Nico cringed and stood up, too. “Sorry! I can’t help it.”

Will stood in front of him with his hands on his hips. “Do I need to shut your mouth for you so I can   
watch this in peace?”

Nico growled at him and said, “I would like to see you try, Sunshine boy.”

Which wasn’t the right thing to say, judging by the change in Will’s face. Nico didn’t often seen Will looking so predatory but it always turned him on. “Oh it’s on, Deathboy,“ Will said, slowly stepping towards Nico.

Nico stepped back, holding his hands up. “Don’t even try it, Solace.”

Will merely raised an eyebrow at him. That was all the warning Nico had before Will had picked him up and thrown him over his shoulder. Nico struggled but knew it was useless. He glared at Will when he dropped Nico on the bed unceremoniously.

“Dammit, Will, the pizza’s gonna get cold!”

Will stripped off his shirt and reached for Nico’s ankles, yanking his socks off before pulling on the sweatpants he was wearing. “We can reheat it. I never turn down a challenge.” Nico opened his mouth but Will shit him up good by planting his mouth over Nico’s


End file.
